


peggy confides in me

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Chatting & Messaging, Demigirl Peggy Schuyler, F/F, F/M, Gay James Madison, Gen, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Pansexual Samuel Seabury, Polyamorous Peggy Schuyler, Questioning Angelica Schuyler, Reincarnation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the fifth in a series.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•aNd pEggY:we know this alreadyoho hOHO HDO YOU LIKE THOMAS?WAITYOU LIKE THEM BOTH DON'T YOU?sick™:...maybeaNd pEggY::0sick™:DON'T INTERFER PEGGSaNd pEggY:BUTIAMT H ESHIPPERsick™:your point?
Relationships: Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Kudos: 7





	peggy confides in me

**Author's Note:**

> chat name key thingamabob (most of these characters have appeared before but some haven't):  
> margarita "peggy" schuyler/peggy sky = aNd pEggY  
> james madison/james mason = sick™  
> samuel seabury/samuel "sammy" baybury = british cinnamon roll  
> thomas jefferson/thomas jayson = macaroni™  
> aaron burr/aaron burns = dead inside™  
> elizabeth "eliza" schuyler/eliza sky = hElPlAsSs  
> angelica schuyler/angelica "angie" sky = the mature one  
> maria reynolds/maria lewis = no  
> alexander hamilton/alexander hamlin = non-stop

**aNd pEggY >> sick™  
**

**aNd pEggY:** JAMES HELP

 **sick™:** what'd you do now?

 **aNd pEggY:** james p l e a s e

 **sick™:** fine

what is it?

 **aNd pEggY:** SO

I WAS WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY

AS YOU DO

AND

I SAW THIS

R E A L L Y R E A L L Y

CUTE BOY

WE TALKED AND HE'S SUPER NICE

PLUS HE'S ALSO A HAMILTON FAN SO THAT'S A PLUS

 **sick™:** oh no please don't date him

i don't need more people screaming hamilton lyrics at me

 **aNd pEggY:** he's quiet

unlike moi

 **sick™:** don't speak french in vain

 **aNd pEggY:** oh so french is god now?

 **sick™:** peggy please-

 **aNd pEggY:** anyways

how're you and the other smdrs doing?

 **sick™:** thomas hasn't remembered yet but he still loves macaroni this time

i think aaron's regretting his life choices

(i don't blame him tbh)

and i'm gay

 **aNd pEggY:** we know this already

oh

o h

OH

O H

DO YOU LIKE THOMAS?

WAIT

YOU LIKE THEM BOTH DON'T YOU?

 **sick™:**...

maybe

 **aNd pEggY:** :0

 **sick™:** DON'T INTERFER PEGGS

 **aNd pEggY:** BUT

I

AM

T H E

SHIPPER

 **sick™:** your point?

 **aNd pEggy:** okay let's make a deal

if YOU confess to thomas and aaron

then I'LL confess to sammy (aka the boy)

deal?

 **sick™:** sure

but

i'm not sure if i

Even Like

thomas and aaron

i mean

i know i like thommy

(how could i not after all)

but

idk

 **aNd pEggY:** well

oof

anyways

coolio

i should.

ask maria if she's okay with a polyam relationship

 **sick™:** yeah you probably should

* * *

 **aNd pEggY:** henlo lesbiams

 **the mature one:** is this how every convo here's gonna start?

 **aNd pEggY:** maybe

but anyways

@ **no** hey

hey babe

 **no:** yea peggs?

 **aNd pEggY:** would you be okay

with

a

polyam

relationship?

 **no:** sure ig

wait with who?

 **aNd pEggY:** so

you know that cute boy i saw earlier?

 **no:** sammy baybury or w/e his last name was?

yea

 **aNd pEggY:** well

it's him

he's cute and nice and sklfm,cz

wait

where's liza?

 **the mature one:** on a date

 **aNd pEggY:** w h a t ????

YOU LET HER DATE SOMEONE?

AT LONG LAST???

 **the mature one:** she's

mature enough, at least

 **aNd pEggY:** @ **hElPlAsSs** spill the tea sis

who is the lucky person?

 **hElPlAsSs:** peggy

i love you

but it's time to stop

p l e a s e

 **aNd pEggY:** sigh

sure

 **no:** thats

literally just saying the word sigh

???

 **aNd pEggY:** don't quetsion me

damnit

* question

i'm leaving before eliza bullies me

* * *

 **sick™:** how's everyone doing?

 **macaroni™:** hello to you too my pure totally not but also totally boyfriend

 **dead inside™:** that's not an emotion

 **macaroni™:** do you want me to tell him i'm doing happy?

that sounds like

uh

a drug or something

 **sick™:** yeah it does

"i'm doing happy"

"oh"

 **macaroni™:** anyways

james

you are

literally in the same dorm as us

why don't you just??? ask us in person???

 **sick™:** human interaction?

no thanks

 **macaroni™:** okay but mood

 **dead inside™:** same

but like

it's just cuz i'm tired of alex screaming at me whenever i'm in a like

two foot radius

 **sick™:** that's alex for you

he doesn't shut up

he really should listen to your advice and talk less

 **macaroni™:** is alex the disaster gremlin?

 **sick™:** yep

 **macaroni™:** yeah

he's an ass

he should just learn what the fuck a filter is other than a coffee filter

 **dead inside™:** ooh burn

 **macaroni™:** don't you mean

 **dead inside™:** i swear to god

 **macaroni™:** burrn

 **dead inside™:** i am this close to murdering you

 **sick™:** that escalated quickly

anyways

thomas

do you want to like

date for real

 **macaroni™:** oh sure

 **sick** **™:** nice

* * *

 **sick™:** OH MY GOD HOW DID I SAY THAT SO CASUALLY???

 **aNd pEggY:** what did you do??

 **sick™:** so i was talking to thomas and aaron

and chaos was ensuing

(as in thomas made a pun and aaron was like "i am this close to murdering you")

and then i was just like

"do you want to date for real?"

and thomas was just like

"oh sure"

and i was just like

"nice"

and how the f l u f f did i do that???

 **aNd pEggY:** pics or it didn't happen

 **sick™:** [1 photo attached]

 **aNd pEggY:** pff

that pun tho

 **sick™:** yeahhhh

before that we were talking about how alex needs to shut up

and then thomas said, and i quote, "he should just learn what the fuck a filter is other than a coffee filter"

 **aNd pEggY:** pfffff

yeah that's alex for you

wait you

know him in this life??

 **sick™:** yeah he's in debate

 **aNd pEggY:** is debate an actual class or is it a club?

 **sick™:** tbh?

no one knows

especially not me

i'm just there to make sure thomas doesn't like

Commit Murder

 **aNd pEggY:** is alex as chaotic as he was before?

 **sick™:** if by "chaotic" you mean "sleep deprived and definitely malnourished but still alive, probably just out of spite" then

yes

he is

 **aNd pEggY:** oh my god he IS just alive out of spite jfc

i never realized

like he told me he never thought he'd live that long but

like

i didn't realize it was just out of fucking s p i t e

 **sick™:** i'm pretty sure he just went "fluff you god" before leaving

and only dying cuz he dueled burr for some reason

why did he just shoot at the sky?

like i get if he didn't wanna hurt burr/wanted to die but

???

wtf???

 **aNd pEggY:** those're questions you're gonna have to ask alex

which may be hard

he may be too busy screaming

 **sick** **™:** all i know is that he just thrives on poptart bites and coffee

that's all

i'm worried honestly

 **aNd pEggY:** same tbh

anyways

i should probably ask sammy out

 **sick™:** yeah probably

* * *

**aNd pEggY >>> british cinnamon roll**

**aNd pEggY:** henlo

 **british cinnamon roll:** oh hi!

how're you?

 **aNd pEggY:** good, you?

 **british cinnamon roll:** same

anyways, what do you want?

 **aNd pEggY:** uhhhhhh

* * *

 **aNd pEggY:** is just singing helpless a good way to try to date someone?

 **sick™:** peggy no

 **aNd pEggY:** i'm out of options tbh

wait no i got a better option

wait no damnit

hhhhh

* * *

 **aNd pEggY:** date me

 **british cinnamon roll:** ???

i mean??? yes??? but that's

v v blunt

how??

 **aNd pEggY:** it's better then my first plan

singing helpless

 **british cinnamon roll:** yeah it is

so

we're dating 

now what?

 **aNd pEggY:** i know exactly what the next logical course of action is

causing chaos among the squad™

 **british cinnamon roll:**???

 **aNd pEggY:** in fanfics the hamisquad is wayyyy bigger then it should be

so i've decided the squad™ is just. the name for the friend group

 **british cinnamon roll:** but

they're

dead???

 **aNd pEggY:** sammy

you sweet oblivious cinnamon roll

look at my nickname and then look at my full name

 **british cinnamon roll:** oh shit

i'm dating and peggy schuyler herself

/hj

 **aNd pEggY:** YOU ARE A MAN OF CULTURE

YOU USE TONE INDICATORS

I LOVE YO#(QRASPOZDLZX

 **british cinnamon roll:**???

* * *

 **aNd pEggY:** JAMES

DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ALEXANDER'S PHONE NUMBER?

 **sick™:** oh god

yes?

 **aNd pEggY:** gib

 **sick™:** sure i guess

[1 image attached]

 **aNd pEggY:** thank you for your noble sacrifice

it is now time

 **sick™:**???

* * *

**aNd pEggY** _has made a group chat:_ **squad™** _._

**aNd pEggY:** hi

 **non-stop:** shit

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda gave up near the end of this cuz the draft was about to be deleted so. yeah.  
> um follow my hamilton tumblr @just-jeffmads-shit. i rb random hamilton stuff there.  
> also random thing i decided: the group chat at the end currently has peggy, eliza, angelica, maria, alex and james. cuz those're the phone numbers peggy has.  
> so yee.


End file.
